


Of Sandwiches and Closeness

by BloodyTuesday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Deep Throating, Face-Fucking, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sandwiches, Smoking, Top Keith (Voltron), cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: Lance stared at the other man for a bit and shook his head to dispel any bad thoughts, But before he could think of how to reply, Lance spoke.“Well, I’d rather split you in half, but you know beggars can’t be choosers. Wait! Do we have any jalapenos? I wanna add Jalapenos.” Lance rambled as he wandered around the counter and opened up the fridge as Keith stared at him with a shocked expression and a slack jaw.





	Of Sandwiches and Closeness

Lance sat on the counter top and brought the blunt to his lips as he watched Keith prepare a sandwich, watching the other man prepare the food as music echoed through the apartment.

Lance licked his lips slightly as he watched the other man make the sandwich. It seemed like one of the best things in the world to Lance at the moment - huge and full of meat.  He stared at Keith and watched the man's fingers work swiftly but slowly as he continued to make the huge sandwich that he held in his hands - to Lance, it felt like it could rival any sandwich made at a sandwich shop. Lance sighed as he took another hit from the blunt and felt the smoke swirl around his throat and sucked the smoke down into his lungs.

 

“Do you think you can eat all of this?”   
  


Lance blew out the smoke and shrugged as the other man gestured to the sub.   
  


“I could try? It looks pretty big.”

 

“I didn’t mean the whole thing in one go...though, I would be tempted right now...”

  
Lance threw his head back and laughed as he imagined Keith eating the sub in one bite. Keith shrugged his shoulders and nodded to himself. He quickly took the blunt from Lance and took a breathe in before he slowly let the smoke out and passed it back to Lance.

 

“I thought you said we were sharing that...Seems like you’ve taken in most of it...Maybe i’ll steal your half of the sandwich then.”   
  


Lance smiled slightly and watched as Keith relaxed more and went back to packing the sandwich.   
  


Lance took in the image of the man in front of him. Months of tense exam prep seemed to fall off the other man’s shoulders as he calmly made a sandwich. Lance allowed his mind to wander as he stared at the other man. Keith seemed to have slowly become more grizzled over the years, anyone with a brain could notice the stronger jawline and more tense muscles that covered Keith’s new grizzled body. Lance let his mind wander as the other man reached into the cupboard for a plate, bending weirdly as he reached. Lance thought back to when he first met Keith. The other man had transferred to his university because of his brother - and a much better course plan - and ended up studying the same course as Lance and seemed to take over Lance’s top spots in the classes - minus the ones that Pidge ended up beating them both in.   
  


_ I was so jealous of him…I bet past me would be fuming if he saw current me…. _ Lance thought as he shook his head and let his eyes trail down as Keith continued to search for plates, continuing to bend down at an odd angle to pick up the plates.   
  


_ That ass though.  _ Lance thought as he stared at Keith’s butt. ‘ _ He could suffocate me with it and I would thank him. _ ’

“What did you say, Lance?”   
  


Lance jumped as the other man pulled out two plates, straightened, and turned towards him with a raised eyebrow and a wobbly step. Lance tried to avert his eyes.

 

_ I don’t even know if Keith is bi or gay or anything….don’t ogle your friend, Lance..And try to keep your thoughts inside your head.  _ Lance shook his head and stared down at the huge sandwich that was being offered to him by Keith.   
  


“So, do you want to split this in half? Or?” 

 

Lance stared at the other man for a bit and shook his head to dispel any bad thoughts, But before he could think of how to reply, Lance spoke.   
  


“Well, I’d rather split you in half, but you know beggars can’t be choosers. Wait! Do we have any jalapenos? I wanna add Jalapenos.” Lance rambled as he wandered around the counter and opened up the fridge as Keith stared at him with a shocked expression and a slack jaw.    
  


Lance bent down slightly and searched the fridge for the jalapenos, swaying his hips to the beat of the music that echoed through the apartment. As he muttered the lyrics to himself, Lance smiled as he found the jar of jalapenos. Backing away from the fridge and making the move to stand, Lance gasped as he felt hands tightly grasp his hips. Looking behind him, Lance stared at Keith as the other man seemed to be staring intently at Lance’s ass – digging his nails into Lance’s hips as he did so.   
  


“Umm, Keith? What’re you doing there, buddy?” Lance raised an eyebrow at the other man, only to feel the grip around his hips tighten. Lance tried to control the moan that escaped his mouth as he felt something hard brush against the back of his thigh as Keith pulled Lance’s lower body towards him.   
  


“You’re such a fucking tease, you know that?" Keith purred into Lance’s ear as he pressed forward, grinding his clothed dick into Lance’s thigh.   
  


“What? What do you mean?” Lance replied, trying to not moan loudly as he felt Keith’s throbbing member continuously brush against the back of his thigh as Keith grounded harder into him.   
  


“Don’t play coy. Dancing like this, touching me, flirting with me, making me jealous by using Nyma or Rolo....God, do you know how long I’ve been wanting to fuck you? To take you right here, right now? All I could think about during exams was the noises you would make as I fucked you in the library where anyone could see us...” Keith stated before he leant forward - making sure that Lance was still bending forward into the fridge - and started to nibble on the back of Lance’s neck and his shoulders – leaving as many marks as he could as he felt Lance shake under him with each nip.

 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t...If we were caught...”

 

Keith growled lightly as Lance trailed off and slowly wrapped his arm around Lance’s middle and pulled him slightly closer. 

 

“That’s the whole point, isn’t it?” Keith stated, as he nipped on Lance’s neck again and pressed against Lance’s thigh. “Then you’d have to be quiet for once and not make a sound as I fuck you into the floor...you’d have to be as quiet as a mouse and take everything I give you. Can you be a good boy and do that for me, Lance?”

Lance moaned and pressed his ass against Keith as he felt Keith bite into the joint between his shoulder and neck. As the nibbling continued, Lance felt his dick slowly start to come to attention in his pants. Trying to control a moan, Lance let out a deep sigh.

 

“Oh shit, are you okay with this? Is this...too much? Shit, I’m sorry, If you aren’t up for it, that’s okay...I shouldn’t have...” Keith stated as he slowly backed away from Lance after the man sighed deeply. 

 

Lance’s eyes snapped towards Keith and he shook his head, reaching his arm out to grab Keith’s arm and pull the man back behind him - close enough to feel the heat coming off of Keith.  

 

“No, Keith! It’s okay, I want it, I need you, I was trying not to moan an-”

 

Lance gasped as Keith slowly started to grind his dick against his thigh again.

 

“Why were you trying to be silent? You’re never silent, I want you to be loud Lance. I want you to scream this place down. I’ve thought about this and each time, you’ve come undone right in front of me. Please Lance. Show me you want me.”

 

Lance moaned again as Keith grounded harder into him again. 

 

“Always loud for you, Keith, I’ll be as loud as you want but please, please give. Give it to me! Always wanted you to do this to me, Always wanted to feel you inside.”

 

“Fuck, Lance. Tell me what you want me to do, Baby. Come on, tell me.”

 

Lance blushed as he felt Keith’s hand slowly rub up and down his sides as the other man continued to grind into him. Building up the courage, Lance turned around and wrapped his arm around Keith’s neck and pulled the man closer. Both men gasped as their clothed dicks rubbed against each other and Lance moaned loudly, feeling Keith shudder against him.  

 

“God, you feel so good. You’re such a good boy, baby. Feel so good against me. Come on. What do you want.”

 

Something in Lance snapped as he felt Keith grind down into him. Gasping, Lance shoved his head into Keith’s shoulder and started biting as he rambled.

 

“I want you to fuck me into the floor and make me beg for more. I want you to bite me and mark me and claim me. I want you to make me turn into a crying mess, begging for your cock. But most importantly, I want to be yours, Keith. Only yours.”

 

Silence followed Lance’s ramblings and he slowly pulled away to see the shocked look on his face. Realising what he said, Lance gasped and backed away slowly from the other man. Keith stared down at Lance with wide shocked eyes as he seemed to be trying to come to terms with what he heard. 

 

“You know what? Forget. Forget that. Okay. Umm, this was obviously the pot speaking and you don’t want me that way so. We’ll just go back to being friends and roommates and-” Before Lance could finish his sentence, Keith rushed towards Lance and pressed him against the counter behind him. 

 

“Fuck, Lance. The things you do to me. I wasn’t lying about what I said before. I want you, Lance. I want to bite you. To mark you. I want you to be mine, but only if you want that too.”

 

“Of course I want it, you fucking idiot. I want you. All of you.”

 

Smiles traded. Lance gasped as Keith shot forward and kissed him hard. Teeth and tongues clashed as the fought for dominance and Lance moaned as he felt Keith’s hand start to undo his belt. Dropping to the floor swiftly, Keith pulled Lance’s pants and underwear down - pulling them completely off and throwing them in a random direction - and stared up at Lance, before he took his member into his mouth. Lance moaned as he felt the back of Keith’s throat against the tip of his dick and tried to stop his hips from stuttering forward. Shaking slightly, Lance moaned as he felt Keith groan around his dick and slowly try to take it down further. Lance looked down when he felt Keith tap his leg and stared at the intense look that Keith gave him. Lance stared down as Keith reached up and grabbed Lance’s hands, putting them on either side of his head. Giving him a nod, Lance realised what Keith wanted and moaned. Strengthening his grip on Keith’s head and giving him a nod back, Lance began thrusting into Keith’s mouth, using him. The noises Keith made made Lance throw his head back and speed up. Each thrust going further and further into Keith’s mouth. Looking down, Lance moaned as he saw Keith’s face. Tears coming down his eyes slightly, but staring at Lance like he was the best thing in the world. Seeing Keith’s eyes looking at him like that, Lance moaned.

 

“Fuck, Kei- ugh- Babe, I’m going to cum, I’m going to- I want to cum with you. Please baby, let me cum with you.” Lance rambled as he removed his hands from Keith’s face and pulled him off his dick, wiping the drool from Keith’s chin. Smashing their lips together, Lance reached down and felt the bulge between Keith’s legs before he slowly undid Keith’s pants. Keith helped him pull them down and throw them randomly away, before Keith picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. 

 

“I’m fucking you in a bed, Lance. We can have kitchen sex later...but right now, I’m fucking you till you can’t say anything but my name. You deserve so much, and I’m only getting started.”

 

Lance gasped as he felt himself being dropped down onto the bed below him. Staring up at Keith, Lance felt his eyes widen as Keith placed his hands on either side of Lance’s face. 

 

_ ‘I’m...crying?’ _

 

“Lance? Are you okay?”

 

Lance stared up at Keith through foggy eyes and smiled.

 

“No one’s ever...No ones...:” 

 

Keith’s face dropped as he caught on to what Lance was saying and he paused, standing in front of Lance as he stared down at Lance. 

 

“Lance, we don’t have to. I don’t...You mean so much to me. I don’t want you to do this just to feel something or to make me feel better or-”

 

“Keith. I’ve wanted you for so long. Do you want me?”

 

Keith nodded as he stared down at the other man. Smiling, Lance reached forward and grabbed Keith’s arms and tugged him down on top of him. Wrapping his legs around Keith, Lance laid down and pulled the other man down on top of him further and shuffled back, letting out a gasp as he felt Keith;s bulge rub against his own.

 

“God, Keith. You feel so good.” Lance moaned loudly, pulling Keith down for another kiss. 

 

“Fuck, how is your skin so soft?” Keith moaned as he grinded down into Lance, feeling the soft skin of his dick press against his own. 

 

“Skin care. Though, I’ve never put any on my dick?” Lance groaned before he felt Keith reach down and press their dicks together, shoving his face into Lance’s shoulder as he did so.

Lance threw his head back and moaned loudly as Keith smirked into his neck.  

 

“Lance, Lube?” Keith stuttered as he continued to rub himself against Lance’s dick. 

 

“Draw. Draw.” Lance moaned, trying to keep Keith on top of him as the other man reached over and searched for the lube. After finding it and a condom, Lance gasped when Keith wrapped his arms around him and shifted him further up the bed. 

 

“Shit. You could throw me or bench press me.”

 

“Uh, yeah? I could do that after? But right now, I want you to ride me. If that’s okay with you?”

 

Lance nodded frantically as he saw Keith open the bottle of lube. 

 

Lance leaned up as he watched Keith shift back and slowly press his forefinger against Lance’s hole. Keith smirked at the long moan Lance gave as he pressed his finger slightly into Lance. 

 

“Fuck, feel so good. I barely have a finger in and you’re already moaning for me. Such a  _ good boy,  _ Lance. Such a good boy for me. Fuck, you’ll look so good bouncing on my cock.”

 

Lance frantically nodded and tried to push himself down onto Keith’s finger. 

 

“Nope, stay still, baby. Want you to sit still so I can worship you, you’ll let me do that, right?”

 

“Keith! Yes! Keith, oh my god.” Lance moaned as he felt Keith’s finger push into him all the way. “Fuck, Keith. I’m ready, I promise. I need you. I need your thick cock.”

 

“Not yet, baby. Gotta make sure you’re stretched. Don’t want to hurt you, never want to hurt you.” Keith kissed down Lance’s neck as he lubed the next finger up and pressed inside him. After that, a third one and almost a fourth one easily slid inside before Lance begged again. 

Feeling like that was enough, Keith pulled his fingers out and smirked as he heard Lance groan about being empty. 

Pulling the condom out of the wrapper, Keith slowly rolled it down his dick and lubed himself up - some of the lube falling down onto Lance’s bed as Keith had made sure to put a huge amount to make sure Lance wasn’t hurt by too little.

 

“Definitely cleaning the sheets after, Mullet.” Keith just smirked before he pressed himself against Lance’s hole, the smirk becoming deeper as Lance spread his legs wider to allow Keith easier entry. 

 

Both men moaned as Keith pressed inside, slick enough that he bottomed out quickly and moaned with Lance as he watched the others face contort from discomfort to pleasure in seconds. 

 

“Please, Keith. Move faster. Deeper. Show me. Make me yours. Deeper. Faster. Please.” 

 

Keith grunted and pulled out slowly, only to slam into Lance and keep up the same fast pace. Lance’s moaned filled the air along with the sound of skin against skin and wetness. 

 

“So good for me Lance, Such a good boy. Fuck you look so good on my cock. Can’t wait to make you cum. Can’t wait to make you mine.”

 

“Fu- Keith. Always yours. No one els- Oh my god, fuck!” Lance threw his head back and Keith dove in, biting and leaving hickeys on the sensitive skin. 

 

“Marking you. You’re mine.” Keith growled as he fucked into Lance harder and deeper. 

 

“Yes!” Lance moaned as he wrapped his legs tightly around Keith, keeping him closer and making him go deeper. 

 

“Fuck, good. So good. Wanted you forever.” Lance preened when he heard that, pulling Keith away from his neck to pull him into a kiss. Thrust after thrust, Lance and Keith’s moans filled the air and Lance could feel a familiar coil of hotness in his gut - that wasn't coming from Keith’s dick inside him.

 

“Gonna cum! Keith, gonna-” Before Lance could finish, he gasped as Keith flipped them around - somehow keeping his dick firmly inside Lance.

Lance stared down at Keith with wide eyes. 

 

“Ride me, Lance. Show me you’re a good boy for me. Want to see you ride me and want to watch you cum.” Keith growled, smirking up at Lance as he watched the other man blush.

Nodding slightly, Lance took an experimental shift up then slammed himself down on Keith’s dick. The angle allowed for a better penetration and Lance moaned as he kept up his pace. Keith smirked at Lance, then angled his hips differently. Lance threw his head back and moaned as he felt Keith hit his prostate. 

 

“Fuck, Keith. Yes. You feel so good. Fuck me harder. Oh my god. S-so close. Gon-Gonna cum.”

 

“You’ve been so good, Lance. Cum for me, baby. Be good and cum.” Keith groaned as he watched Lance ride him and thrusted up every so often to hit Lance’s movements. 

Throwing his head back, Lance moaned as he felt himself tighten around Keith and he came. White strings of cum jumping from his hard cock as he came untouched and tightened around Keith. Keith moaned as he came not long after, feeling Lance’s orgasm through his ass. 

 

Dropping off Keith, Lance sighed as he snuggled closely to the other man. Smiling, Keith jumped off the bed quickly and grabbed a wet towel. Slowly, he tooked of the condom and threw it in the trash then wiped himself down. After he felt like he cleaned up well, he grabbed a different towel and proceeded to clean Lance up - making sure the water on the towel was warm and that he was being gentle to avoid hurting Lance in his post orgasm haze. 

Laying back down, Keith smiled as he pulled Lance closer to him. Silence reigned.

 

“That was...wow.” Keith stuttered as he stared at Lance, holding him close after he felt like the silence was too much.

 

“Yeah...Keith...Were you serious, when you said...you wanted me to be yours?”

 

Keith stared at the other man. 

 

”Lance. When have I ever said something that I don't mean?” Keith watched as Lance seemed to think before he shrugged. 

 

“I don’t think you have ever-” Lance stared at Keith as he paused. “Oh.”

 

“I want you, Lance. Morning you, uni you, exam time you, drunk you, high you, sexy you, funny you, angry you, even annoying you. Because you’re your. And I...I like like you.”

 

The grin Keith got was blinding, before Lance pulled Keith closer to him in a tighter hug.

 

“I want you too, Keith. So...” Lance stared at the other man with wide open eyes. “Are we….dating?”

 

Keith smiled brightly and kissed Lance on the top of his head. “If you want to, I’m down for that.” 

 

Lance nodded like crazy as he kissed Keith on his lips and smiled brightly. 

 

“Fuck yeah. Hmm...do you think the sandwiches would still be okay?”

 

Keith threw his head back and laughed. 


End file.
